Aquele Chapéu
by Anne Lee B
Summary: UA. Edward é uma pessoa inocente, que morre de amores pela namorada. Quando descobre que ela o trai, acaba por conhecer uma pessoa que o compreende e conforta. Edward e Bella, no mínimo, diferente.


**Aquele Chapéu**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, nem Edward, nem Bella. Apenas Louise (embora eu não a queira para nada).

**Resumo:** Edward vive a maior felicidade que ele pensa poder existir com Louise. Mas ela não é tão pura quanto ele pensa. // OneShot // Edward's POV.

**N/A:** Esta é a minha primeira OneShot com Twilight, e com lemon a sério! :D

.Edward's POV (excepto na parte flashback)

.Todos humanos

Quero saber o que vocês pensam, por isso deixem reviews!

Beijoss, e ENJOY

* * *

Passeava pela praia, de mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, a lutar contra o vento, que corria contra mim.

Em dias como aquele, ninguém se atrevia a desafiar o perigoso mar, que ameaçava engolir-nos com a sua força férrea.

Eu esperava apenas tentar apagar a minha mágoa. Ou afogá-la, talvez. Eu sei, era um grande cliché, mas enfim. O barulho do mar acalmava-me.

Via pessoas na praia, geralmente aos pares, felizes, olhando ternamente umas para as outras. E eu não tinha inveja deles, de maneira nenhuma. Sabia bem que todo aquele romance e lamechice à beira-mar depressa acabariam. Algum daqueles felizes cairia na tentação, provaria o fruto proibido, que era a infidelidade ao outro. Era assim que a sociedade de hoje em dia vivia. Usar, e deitar fora.

Este pensamento fez-me ferver de raiva, e abrir ainda mais certas feridas, perigosamente recentes.

Eu tentei perdoar, mas foi impossível. Tentei mesmo, mas a dor fora de tal maneira grande, que me cegava. Lágrimas chegaram aos meus olhos, e tentei detê-las, mas elas simplesmente rolaram pela minha face. Levei as mãos à cara, e parei no tempo e no espaço. Não queria saber de mais nada. Deixei a dor vir, como se se a vivesse mais uma vez, ela desaparecesse.

_/flashback_

Edward chegara a casa. Ele estava feliz, Louise era a rapariga perfeita, e ele esperava passar a sua vida com ela. Colocou o casaco no cabide, e reparou num chapéu. Um chapéu cinzento, sem graça. Apesar da tristeza do mesmo, ele parecia emanar a alegria que vinha de Louise, e isso deixou Edward ainda mais feliz. Chamou por ela, numa voz carinhosa.

Ouviu-a descer as escadas, rapidamente. Deitou-lhe um sorriso de tal forma doce que fez Edward derreter-se todo.

- Meu amor… – disse ele, aproximando-se dela, deixando-a cair em seus braços.

Eles trocaram um longo beijo, um beijo apaixonado, puro e sem complicações. Quando se separaram, Louise murmurou:

- Se fosse possível, nunca deixaria de te beijar.

- Então não pares, Lu. Nunca pares.

E eles retomaram o beijo. E não pararam.

Não pararam enquanto subiam as escadas em direcção ao quarto, nem quando ele a colocou no meio da cama, estando ela em seu colo. Não pararam quando as suas mãos procuravam ardentemente a pele um do outro, livrando-se rapidamente das peças de roupa, permanecendo apenas a camisola de Louise. Edward sorriu-lhe gentilmente, e de seguida mergulhou pela barriga dela, mordiscando e lambendo cada parte sua, até chegar ao peito. Louise tirava a camisola, ofegante, e arrancava o soutien do corpo, deixando-o nu. Edward pegou nos seus seios de imediato, massajando-os ao de leve, fazendo-a perder o controle.

Ela gemia o seu nome, e agarrava-se aos cabelos acobreados e selvagens dele. Ele conseguia sentir os mamilos de Louise salientes, assim como ela conseguia sentir Edward erecto, pronto, à sua espera. Ela estava cada vez mais húmida, e suplicou-lhe que se despachasse. Edward colocou-a deitada na cama, virada para si, sorrindo mais uma vez.

- Edward, por favor! – gemeu ela. Ele não tardou a submeter-se às suas exigências.

Ele colocou-se por cima dela, com cuidado para não transportar muito do seu peso para ela, e penetrou-a, devagar. Ela logo gemeu como se não houvesse amanhã. Edward retirou-se, e tornou a entrar nela, mais uma vez.

As suas investidas começaram a aumentar de velocidade, fazendo-os ficar cada vez mais próximos do clímax. Louise murmurou:

- Edward! Diz o meu nome, diz! Por favor, eu quero-te, eu quero-te!

- Sim, Louise, oh sim, sim! – gritou ele.

Cada vez mais depressa movimentavam os seus quadris, aproximando-os e afastando-os. Olhavam-se sempre nos olhos. Sempre.

Edward tinha as mãos apoiadas na cama, à altura do peito de Louise, enquanto que as suas mãos arranhavam as costas dele, fazendo-o chegar-se mais perto dela, com os seios dela a roçarem o peito musculado dele. Ele continuava a penetrá-la, muito rápido, até que explodiu dentro dela, o seu sémen espalhando-se pelo corpo dela. Ela sentiu também o orgasmo, e ambos gemeram mais alto, arqueando as costas para trás. Os seus corpos tornaram-se moles, mas juntos, para sempre. Edward saiu de dentro dela e caiu a seu lado, a ofegar.

Beijou a sua testa, mas ela puxou a sua boca mais para baixo, beijando-o cansada, mas apaixonada e feliz.

- Amo-te.

- Também te amo.

Perderam-se em sonhos profundos, abraçados um ao outro.

O chapéu cinzento fora esquecido.

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram muito bem-dispostos, e Edward viu-a com a sua camisa, mal tapando as suas coxas. Espreitou para o cabide, e lembrou-se do que lá estava pendurado.

- Louise, aquele chapéu é novo, não é? – perguntou-lhe, numa voz carinhosa.

Ela corou levemente, e ele não deixou aquele facto passar despercebido. Ela depressa escondeu o rubor, voltando-se para a bancada da cozinha.

- É sim, meu amor. Fui há uns dias às compras, com Phillipa.

Ele sorriu-lhe.

Nessa tarde, Edward chegara a casa mais cedo que o previsto, pois tinha uma enorme notícia para a sua namorada, e resolvera esperar por ela. Talvez uma noite romântica fosse o mais apropriado.

Ouviu um barulho. Julgou logo tratar-se de um ladrão, mas depois pensou melhor, e talvez ela também tivesse chegado mais cedo. Sim, ele ouvia a voz dela. Talvez ela tivesse a meio de um telefonema.

Sorriu, e quando subiu as escadas, um estranho pressentimento de que algo fora do comum aconteceria encheu-lhe a mente e o corpo, mas fez um esforço para afastar essa ideia. Porém quando estava quase a entrar no seu quarto, ouviu gemidos. E infelizmente – bom, infelizmente, depende do sentido –, não eram gemidos de dor. Eram gemidos de prazer. Edward ficou estático. Nem se atreveu a abrir a porta, ficando parado na sombreira da porta.

- Lu, tu és muito melhor do que aquilo que eu pensava, boneca! Hum, sim, sim! Ohhhhhhhhh… - Edward ouviu, do lado de dentro do quarto. Ela ria-se, ofegante. E também ele soube que Louise não seria somente sua. Não, ela não seria sua, de todo. Virou costas. Ele parecia indiferente. Ele estava indiferente. Ela era-lhe indiferente, a partir daquele momento.

Desceu as escadas. Dirigiu-se ao cabide, no qual ainda permanecia aquele chapéu. Era cinzento. Tal como o seu estado de espírito, neutro. Tal como Suíça.

Silêncio. Alguém a descer as escadas. Outra pessoa a descer, também. Mais silêncio.

Edward saiu, levando o chapéu com ele. De alguma forma, identificava-se com ele.

_/flashback_

Olhei para o meu bolso, ainda parado. Não. Não me atrevia a tirar o maldito chapéu do bolso. Ainda por cima, descobri que alguém do sexo masculino lho tinha oferecido. Para ela me ter mentido, só podia ter sido aquele cabrão que me tirou a felicidade que não sentira havia tantos anos.

Pontapeei um pouco de areia, frustrado. Ao longe, vi uma rapariga a "dançar" na praia. Ela movia-se agilmente, e tinha traços muito angulosos. Vinha cada vez mais na minha direcção.

Quando estava a uns vinte metros de mim, percebi que não era assim tão ágil, pois tropeçava de vez em quando, tornando-se bastante desastrada. Achei-a muito engraçada. Aos dois metros, tropeçou mais uma vez, caindo assim em meus braços. Ela parecia tão surpreendida quanto eu.

- Oh, peço imensa desculpa, eu sou mesmo assim, eu…

- Cais de propósito para cima dos outros? – disse, a rir-me. Ela estava ainda um pouco atrapalhada, mas também se riu.

- Não, eu… Bom, sou a Bella.

Sorri.

- Sou o Edward.

Ajudei-a a levantar-se, e ela apanhou algo do chão. Eu corei de imediato.

- Deixaste cair isto.

- Pois, obrigado.

- O que é que se passa? Pareces triste…

Notava-se assim tanto? Mas, eu não contaria a uma estranha o que me acontecera. Contaria? Contaria.

Ela ouviu-me, em silêncio, sem fazer perguntas. Depois, perguntou-me calmamente:

- Queres ir beber qualquer coisa quente? Está um frio que nem se pode… Eu conheço um sítio simpático aqui perto. Queres? – ofereceu.

- Sim, gostava muito.

Quando chegámos lá, ela pediu duas canecas de chocolate quente, que chegaram fumegantes. Começámos a falar um pouco.

- Eu estou sozinha neste momento. Quer dizer, vivo com uma amiga, mas estou solteira.

Eu sorri. Ela não falava muito, mas sabia o que dizer para não tornar o momento constrangedor.

- Eu nem sei. Quando chegar a casa, ou eu saio ou ela sairá. De qualquer maneira, não a quero ver mais pela frente. – acrescentei, com um ar abatido. Ela logo mudou de assunto. Eu sorri mais uma vez. Baixei os olhos, desta vez para o relógio. Eram sete e meia.

- Bella, penso que será melhor eu ir-me embora. Queres boleia para algum lado? – perguntei. Ela respondeu que não. Quando nos despedimos, e eu estava já a sair para o frio cortante, ela chamou por mim.

- Edward! Posso dar-te o meu número?

- Oh, é claro. Espera só um instante. – respondi, enquanto procurava o meu telemóvel. Ela parou a minha mão, colocando dentro dela um guardanapo, com uns números escritos. Eu sorri-lhe de novo, mais abertamente. Ela corou. Despedi-me mais uma vez, agora com a certeza de que a veria novamente.

E em vez de sair do café a lamentar pelo que aconteceu, sorri _porque_ aconteceu. Retirei o chapéu do bolso, apaguei a memória de Louise, e coloquei dentro dele a memória de Bella.

Sorri mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/A:** :) e pronto! Deixem reviews, pessoal!

Beijuss! :*


End file.
